ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chain
Jon Mortimer, commonly known as Chain, is the current RIW World Champion and a two time former Hybrid Champion. He is most famous for these title runs, as well as for performing incredible in-ring spots. Chain became the RIW World Champion at Thursday Night Turmoil's Pushing the Limits Pay Per View. Notable feuds include feuds with Mark O Mac, Venom, and Mike Mischief. The Early Days Jon Mortimer was born in Charlotte, North Carolina to very wealthy parents. His mother died at an ealry age, leaving him and his younger brother, Matt, with an uncaring father. Jon's father hated his sons' love of professional wrestling, and strictly prohibited them from viewing or preforming the sport. Eventually, John ran away, hitchiking to Memphis, where he trained at the local wrestling federations under the names Jim Munger and James Mortimer. When Jon turned 23, he moved to Las Vegas, joining the Las Vegas Wrestling federation, the training ground of Real International Wrestling. Las Vegas Wrestling Jon debuted on LVW under the name of Chain in April 2005, losing a submissions match to Rob Cage. The next week, Chain joined the stable known as the Lethal Weapons, along with Rob Cage and Hellwolf. Chain then engaged in a losing feud with the Dynasty, in which he faced off with RIW legend the Realist. After his feud with the Realist and the Dynasty, Chain joined in a Metal Massacre match for a $5000 check. During this time, Chain debuted his famous Metal Mosh segment, in which he would interview various superstars, usually to further his or their feuds. Chain's losing streak continued all through LVW, a total of seven losses in Las Vegas Wrestling. Soon after LVW, however, a brand split would shake up the RIW roster, putting Chain in the newly created Thursday Night Turmoil brand. Saturday Night Superstars In fall of 2005, Chain was drafted to RIW's newly created Thursday Night Turmoil brand. He was originally slated to perform on the B-show of TNT, Saturday Night Superstars. Chain continued his Metal Mosh segment, using it to begin his new stable, the New World Rebels, or nWr. Rob Cage joined the stable. With Cage by his side, Chain initiated a feud with the Underground Connection, which at the time consisted of Mark O Mac and Bullet. During a battle royal for the now-defunct Intensity Title, Chain was eliminated when Mark O Mac low-blowed him, allowing Bullet to hit him with the Claim 2 Fame DDT. From there, Chain and Rob Cage continued to fight the Underground Connection, a feud which culminated in Chain's first title victory, in which he claimed the Hybrid Title in a unification match against Intensity Champion Rob Storm, Pride Champion Mark O Mac, and the Innovator. Hybrid Title Reign Chain's victory over Mark O Mac kicked off a feud with the former Pride Champion. Chain defeated Mark twice, soundly claiming a winning feud against Mark O Mac. Chain lost the title in a six-man hardcore match for his title after a Poison Strike onto a ladder from Venom. Chain then turned tweener in a feud with Venom, using Venom's own Poison Strike in the follow-up match on next weeks Turmoil. Chain attacked Venom again on his Metal Mosh segment, taking Venom down with his finishing maneuver, the Chainsaw Massacre. During the next few weeks, Chain threw a series of promos claiming that he had made the Hybrid Title into what it was and showing his obsession over the title. Chain lost the follow up match at Pushing the Limits. In the following weeks, Chain began losing his matches, eventually getting injured in a snowboarding accident and being forced to take time off. Return to TNT Chain returned in late 2006, kicking off a feud with Mike Mischief almost immediately. Chain first fought Mike at both men's first Pay Per View after their respective returns. Mischief won that match, but Chain won another match a few weeks later to reclaim the vacant Hybrid Title. Following his Hybrid Title victory, Chain joined Carter Starr and Bullet to take on Mind Distortion, which consisted of Sean Shaddix, Darc, and Chain's nemesis Mike Mischief. Carter and Sean brawled their way out of the arena, however, and Bullet betrayed Chain and left the match with his new accomplice MC Idol, forming Feature Presentation. Chain lost the handicap match against Darc and Mike Mischief, and was defeated again by Mischief the next week on TNT. Chain's feud with Mischief continued all the way up to the next Pay Per View, where Mischief finally defeated Chain in a match in which both Mind Distortion and the New World Rebels were banned from ringside. Chain's loss to Mike Mischief, followed by a loss to Feature Presentation, took him off TV for the next few weeks. Feature Presentation Chain returned at the next Pay Per View, teaming with Rob Cage in a match against Feature Presentation's Ace Acid and MC Idol. In a shocking turn of events, Chain betrayed Cage, hitting him with the Chain Reaction and defecting to Feature Presentation. During the next few weeks, Chain solidified his position within the stable, winning numerous matches and claiming victory over Saint Lunatic and Cub with Ace Acid. After Feature Presentation's victory over St. Lunatic and Cub, Chain was part of a Feature Presentation takeover, in which GM and leader of Feature Presentation vacated all titles and announced a tournament for the RIW World Title. Chain advanced all the way to the final round, a Limit Breaker match between him and his Feature Presentation brothers of Ace Acid and MC Idol. Chain won that match after hitting his trademark Chainsaw Massacre off the top of the ladder and pinning the title upon a structure to win his first RIW World Championship. RIW World Title Reign After defeating Ace and Idol, Chain hosted one of his famous Metal Mosh sequences the next week on TNT. In this segment, he issued an open challenge, giving anyone in the back a shot at his title. Kyle Kaotic was the first man to respond, but after Chain accepted his challenge, Chain's Feature Presentaion ally, Bullet, came to the ring and challenged Chain for his title. Chain was confused, but not wanting to alienate his ally, he denied Kyle his shot at the title and gave the contendership to Bullet. However, as soon as he accepted Bullet's challenge, the New Messiah turned on Chain, delivering a massive beatdown to the RIW Champion and announcing his intent to leave Feature Presentation. With that, Chain and Bullet began a series of promos centered around Chain's "Faith", which he claimed Bullet had stolen from him. Chain and Bullet met in a Mosh Pit Match at TNT's One Must Fall Pay Per View. Chain won the match after MC Idol, the guest referee, hit Bullet in the spine with a chain wrapped around his fist, allowing Chain to hit the Chainsaw Massacre and claim victory. However, after screwing Bullet out of his title shot, Idol turned on Chain, and Idol, Ace Acid, and Jason Cage turned on Chain, beating him down in the ring. Other Info Finishers *'Chainsaw Massacre' (Fireman's Carry into split-leg facebuster) *'Blinded In Chains' (Iron Claw + Eye rake submission) Signiture Moves *Falling Clothesline/Burning Sword (Top rope guillitine arm dorp across the neck) *Gunshot Dropkick (Running dropkick to kneeling opponent) *Chain Reaction (Superkick, often used as a counter) *High Roller (Roll of the Dice) *Spear Commonly Used Moves *Standing Dropkick *Dropkick from kneeling position *Flying Clothesline *Dragon Suplex *Moonsault *Hurracanrana *Slingshot Crossbody *Jumping Double Stomp *DDT *Snap Suplex *Leg Drop Titles and Accomplishments RIW *2x Hybrid Champion *Current RIW World Champion *Creator of the Metal Mosh *Founder and member of the New World Rebels *Former member of the Lethal Weapons *Former member of Feature Presentation EIW *1x Hardcore Champion XHW *Owner of Federation (Now defunct) Category:Wrestlers